Three's the Charm
by Lucy Ellain
Summary: Three girls from seemingly alike worlds collide with the enigmna that is the Host Club. A forced marriage,misery, and disownment...what could possibly go wrong? OC1XMori OC2XHikaru OC3XKyoya
1. Coincidence or Fate?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ouran High School Host Club, only my own original characters.

Enjoy!

Coincidence or fate?

Claudia

The ship pulled into port, where a black Rolls Royce awaited my family. I twisted my parasol irritated. The Hitachiin family waited. I could see the ginger heads of the two sons, twins. I began to spin the parasol even faster. Oh how they angered me! I could just see the Cheshire grins spread over their faces. Also standing at the port waiting was a man named Hans Gorand. My…..fiancée. The man was a walking nightmare. Sweaty and over thirty-five, my so called future husband was undesirable number one, even to the Hitachiin twins. The twins though nothing personal against them were an enigma to me. They went out of their way during former visits to make my life a misery, and like I said I don't hate them they just piss me off! Not a ladylike thing to say is it? It's true though, and my arranged marriage with the German sweat sock isn't their fault so that makes my anger at them a little less fierce. They had sent a message to my family though asking if I would be interested in seeing a new sight instead of just the endless ocean. Which I saw a lot of since my father was the owner and captain of a cruise liner. They had sent a school transfer form for Ouran Academy. I had been truly tired of the ocean, but it had been the only refuge from Hans.

At first Hans had no idea of my coming to Japan, then Mother being the caring parent she is thought I would be lonely without at least someone familiar to talk to. I suppose she forgot that I've known the twins since I was four! Ship hands grabbed my bags for me, and I turned to hug my father.

"Be safe dear, are you sure you want this?" he whispered to me urgently. The only reason I was marrying Hans was for mother's stock company and Han's to merge. I shrugged in the hug.

"I thought I was, but ever since mother called, I haven't been sure." He pulled back slightly knowing my anxiety.

"You can always change your mind." He said firmly, but mother batted him away with her fan.

"Don't be stupid Richard," she sniffed indignantly, and came to hug me herself. "Do not forget your place Claudia!" she hissed fiercely. "If you mess this up I'll disown you faster than an Olympic runner can finish a hundred meter!" she kissed me lightly on the cheek and slapped on a fake smile.

"Now have a wonderful time dear, and don't forget to write!" I smiled back coldly, my mother one way or another got her way. I turned and walked down the ramp. Hans stood at the foot, and smiled oily at me.

"My dear Claudia, what an honor it is to finally see you after all this time! He took my hand and attempted to kiss it, but only left a layer of slobber across my skin.

"Wonderful, yes of course." I smiled wryly at him, but he was quickly bumped aside, and a cheery face was pushed close to my face. Sometimes I was able to tell the twins apart, today was one of those days.

"Hikaru," I smiled genuinely happy to have Hans face away. "It's great to see you!" he laughed at this, and took my hand leading me to Kaoru the other twin. Hans close behind called for me. Sighing miserably I was turning when suddenly I was rushed into the waiting Rolls Royce. The door slammed closed and sped away from the port. Ok completely confused now, I turned and faced the twins sitting opposite me.

"What was that?" I asked dazed. They looked at each other silently communicating.

"Listen," Hikaru began, "we know how bad it is. Obviously you don't want to marry this sweaty guy, and we're the only ones allowed to make your life a misery." Kaoru nodded and continued.

"Yeah, you know we don't mean any of it, but your mother is pretty intent on this isn't she." It wasn't a question, they knew from letters. Hans was a friend of their father's. I nodded sullenly.

"What if we could get your mother to let you marry another guy? One of your choice, but also high in standard. With your shock of red hair it shouldn't be a prob." Hikaru waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah," Kaoru stated, "and Japanese men go crazy for green eyes, your petite figure is perfect to." I shook my head trying to get this right.

"So," I said, "let me get this straight, you're going to try to find me another guy, that has as high a standing as Hans, but is probably younger, and more agreeable for myself right?" they both nodded.

"But wait, how am I going to convince my mother to let me marry someone else, and how the hell am I going to find another suitor in six months?" The Cheshire grin began to spread across their faces.

"Well," they said at the same time, "at Ouran Academy have a fine selection of young men." Hikaru leaned forward.

"Why else would we suddenly write when your wedding is only nine months away?"

/

Iris

AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUHHHH! I couldn't take it anymore! Sexual harassment by that stupid acting club, and constant badgering from other students, UGH WHY! I stamped my way up the grand staircase to my Mother's office. Knocked softly, trying my best to keep the fumes back.

"Come in." A firm voice called. I walked in, and stood at attention.

"Iris dear, pent up anger sets you face red, you know how unattractive that is." She said this jokingly, and motioned for me to sit. I pushed my skirt under me and sat in the leather library chair.

"Now what's got you so on edge?" I sunk into the seat hesitating. I don't think I mentioned this, but I'm kind of a weak person. Mind no, strong as hell, but body and personality. Well it's easy to say that as of right now I haven't found out what it is yet. I looked down at my shoes my long black hair falling in my face.

"Iris, dear you can tell me." I looked up, royal blue eyes meeting my mother's brown, she said I was just like my father, eyes and all.

"Um I… oh I can't take anymore!" I stood up quickly and ran to the front of her desk slamming my hands down.

"Please transfer me mother, I can't go to St. Robelia's anymore, please!" She looked up at me slightly shocked by such an outburst.

"Is it truly that awful my dear?" I nodded feverishly, and she nodded in return.

"Very well, but the only other school with a worthy education is Ouran, and it's coed, are you alright with that?'

"Yes, mother that's perfect! As long as it's away from St Robelia." She nodded again and picked up her cell phone. I sighed in relief and went to the door.

"Iris," I turned back quietly. "the Nekozawa family left you a gift for your services." I smiled and nodded. I left the room and went back down the stairs. My mother was the owner of a series of highly expensive, but wonderful restaurants known all over the world. We moved to Japan when I was six. The air seemed to help my father with his sickness for a while, but all good things must come to an end. My father had been sent back to the states after his death to be buried with the rest of his family. Sometimes I felt like I missed him, but I could never really remember him, all I remembered was that he was extremely tall, and that the Nekozawa family had been his business partners.

They've been leaving me gifts since he died, every year on the anniversary. The box sat on the dining room table jiggling back and forth. I lifted the holed lid, and was welcomed by a small mewl. A small ginger kitten looked up at me fondly. A note was under its little rump.

_Iris,_

_Welcome to Ouran._

That was all it said.

"Huh?"

/

Attia

"Attia, come away from the window child." My Uncle Ulrich sipped called sipping his sake appreciatively, his German accent coming heavy over his choppy Japanese.

"Otori-san, vat fine sake you carry ya?" Mr. Otori, head of the Otori Medical company smiled.

"Of course friend, only the finest for my grouping partner." Sitting farther back was a young man around my age writing what looked like financial accounts. His name was Kyoya, the youngest son of Mr. Otori. Such a difference between us. Myself German with my brown hair and high cheek-bones, and his hair black, and eyes a dark brown whilst mine were almost yellow. Though my Japanese wasn't perfect I spoke it fluently and far better than my uncle.

"Attia, did you hear me child?" I looked over to him as he spoke directly to me in German.

"Isn't it wonderful leibchan, you are going to be going to the Ouran Academy from now on." I smiled and nodded at my uncle's drunken smile. Mr. Otori turned in his seat to face his son.

"Kyoya, you are to be her tour guide."

"Of course father." He said distractedly.

/

AAAAHHHHH! I LOVE OURAN SO MUCH! I JUST STARTED READING THE MANGA AGAIN! I got all obsessed like do and started writing. REVIEW!XD 


	2. Fast Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing Ouran only my own original characters.

I'm sorry if you have trouble keeping the characters separate; I wanted so many pairings, so I just used them all! Don't worry they'll all fit in place.

Enjoy! XD

/

Fast Friends

Iris

Taking my first step into Ouran Academy I instinctively cringed. All my school life St. Robelia girls had flocked to my side for some sort of "more than just friends" attention. Yet when I walked through the lovely French doors of my first ever coed school; I was met with silence. Students were in morning class, and I was left to myself on finding a way to the headmaster's office. Which truth be told I preferred. After asking the front desk attendant for directions I found myself on the third floor…completely lost. Everywhere I turned I found door after door, and no office in sight. Dear god what did I get myself into?

/

Attia

I truly wish that uncle would have let me choose the school in which I would be attending, but Mr. Otori had been insistent on Ouran. He had stated that at least I had someone I was already acquainted with someone native to the school. Yet, as I walked on the happily short tour with Kyoya Otori, I couldn't help but realize just how little I actually knew of him. By the time I had reached the main hall he had already spoken with the headmaster, and began the tour starting strangely on the third floor. As to whether he was attempting to entrap me with this extra-curricular the host club I could not say, for a girl perhaps a year younger came dashing down the hall. Wavy black hair trailing down her back and anxious blue eyes meeting my own.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm lost haha." She laughed it off as if it were nothing more than a technical problem. Kyoya Otori looked at the girl curiously.

"You're new?" he asked gently. She nodded vigorously.

"Yes, would you mind pointing me toward the headmaster's office?" the spectacled boy looked at a clip board he seemed to summon out of thin air.

"Iris? Iris Callbrough?" he asked. She nodded again, a little stunned at his knowing of her.

"No worries, I've already spoken for you as well. The Nekozawa family knew you would transfer soon so I took the liberty of registering you. I was just finishing up a short tour with another new student. Miss Callbrough may I introduce Miss Attia Wagner. Miss Wagner, Iris Callbrough." I smiled and held out my hand, she took it and held firmly. This girl was the perfect image of a lovely German woman, yet here I was with my dull brown and hazel eyes.

"Hallo, oh um haha so sorry," I said accidently switching to German. "Very nice to meet you," Iris smiled broadly.

"Are you German?" I nodded glad she understood the cultural difference. She her smiled broadened.

"That's so cool! I always wanted to visit Germany, but we've always had to stick around Asia." I smiled at her enthusiasm, and turned to Otori only to find him gone. Hmm, how interesting it was a man and Japanese no less would leave a couple of young ladies by themselves.

"What's wrong Miss Wagner?" I looked back at her, and gestured around, while explaining.

"Mr. Otori seems to have left us, ya? But where could he have gotten too? Certainly he hasn't gotten very far." At that moment as the last bell of the day rang dismissing classes a door at the very end of the third floor hallway slammed shut, jolting us into attention.

/

Claudia

I didn't like what the twins had in mind. Of course, I was all for it. After having dinner with the sweaty man that was to be my husband I was more than ready to send him packing for home. The next morning I had enrolled into Ouran Academy, and was given a tour by the twins stopping at the door of my homeroom.

"Interesting," Kaoru stated. I eyed him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What is?" Hikaru snickered at me, tugging on Kaoru's sleeve.

"Come on Kaoru, we've got to go." They turned on their heels and walked down the hallway hand in hand.

"Ugh, what?" I called to them. I threw my hands on my hips and shook my head. If this plan was going to work I was going to need to know what was going on. I turned to the door and straightened my spine self-consciously. Ok nothing to be nervous about just your first day of school…ever. I swallowed hard and slid the door open walking fast through the threshold and right into someone. Someone very small, and we both fell to the floor, and when I looked up I locked eyes with… a child? I sat there the hideous yellow dress just barely staying over my knees in the uncomfortable position I was in. the boy was blonde with bright blue eyes, and held a pink bunny in his arms. He looked at me curiously up and down before tears slowly filled his eyes.

"My knee," he said meekly, "My knee hurts." He began to sputter into small hiccups. I quickly tucked my dress under my knees as best I could and scooted over to him.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, "It was my fault." I helped him up, and brushed his clothes off, checking each pant leg for blood.

"You see," I continued, "I was nervous. Today is my first day of school, haha ever. I thought if I came at it at a running start, it would help things along, but as I can see it only caused an accident. Do you need a nurse?" The tears had gone from the boy's eyes. He looked at me again with an intelligent curiosity. It felt as if this boy wasn't really a boy at all. He shook his head and smiled at me his eyes crinkling in delight.

"I like you, what's your name?" I stood slowly and extended my hand, not in my mother's haughty "kiss it or die" way, but to simply shake his hand.

"I'm Claudia Eleanor," he took my hand happily although instead of shaking it he simply swung it back and forth contently. "And you are?" he let go and went over to someone sitting at the desk at the end of the row.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and this," he gestured sweetly to the boy or well, man maybe at the desk.

"This is Takashi Morinozuka." I tilted my head in confusion, was he the little boy a …student? I heard someone clear their throat and looked around quickly to realize, this whole escapade had been witnessed by not only the whole class, but by the teacher as well.

"Miss Eleanor," she said sternly, "Since you already were able to take the liberty of naming yourself, will you please take your seat?" I clasped my hands together and bowed apologizing and turned. Where did I sit?

"Miss Eleanor," I looked back at the teacher. She pointed to the seat to the right of the student name Morinozuka. I groaned inwardly and went to sit. This young man was huge! What did he live on growth hormones? Behind him Haninozuka leaned up on his desk and smiled broadly at me. Oh dear, what was I getting myself into?

/

Hoped you like it! Already in the process of writing to third chapter.

Live it, love it, REVIEW IT! XD


	3. One lump or Two?

Disclaimer: I own nothing Ouran only my own original characters.

Enjoy!

Just so you don't get confused, this scene is happening as the tour for Attia is going on.

/

One Lump or Two?

Claudia

Interesting to say my first day wasn't completely horrible. For a prestigious school they did an awful little bit of studying. With all the free time I had I was able to finish drawings I had been waiting for months to finish. The little blonde student would ask questions and look over my shoulder constantly, but being raised with an array of children from quiet to extremely restless he was quite sweet. What still got to me though and still gets to me all the time is; how can he be a student? He has to be at least what seven eight? I shaded the last corners of my sketch and blew away eraser shreds. A smiling young lady in a sundress and shade hat looked back at me.

"Oooohhhh, how pretty Dia-chan!" Haninozuka was again looking over my shoulder, wait…Dia-chan?

"Who is it?" he asked quietly. I pulled the page gently out of my sketch book and handed it to him.

"This is Elisha Eleanor, my grandmother." I had found an old photograph of her in my father's cabin and was in love with how romantic he scene looked, and thought I'd put it into color. I would paint it when I returned to the Hitachiin mansion. He smiled up at me.

"She looks just like you!" he said happily, but I shook my head. I couldn't find any likeness between us. In all reality she was black haired and brown eyed, I was showing more of my Irish side with my red shock of hair and green eyes. Also haha she was at least nearing six feet, and here I am at 5'2.

"I can't help but disagree with you Haninozuka-san. She was by far prettier I think." He frowned slightly and looked at the picture in his hand, and then back at me.

"Can I show this to someone? I promise to bring it right back." I nodded a little hesitantly, but what could happen in a classroom? He turned and scurried over to Morinozuka and began to speak with him quietly. I went back to my sketch book and turned to a fresh page. What to draw next? The classroom door slid open, and a young student walked in. brown hair and amber eyes. He was pretty enough to be a girl. Wait… he turned to the end of the row and came to where Haninozuka-san stood. The young blonde turned and locked eyes with him.

"Haru-chan! Come looky!" He walked over and looked over the blonde's shoulder.

"Pretty," he said faintly. I felt myself flush. No one had ever really critiqued my art. I always kept it to myself. The brown haired boy or well maybe a boy handed the blonde a note. He skimmed it quickly and nodded smiling. The younger left without a word, and Haninozuka came back with my picture.

"Takashi thinks it's pretty too!" he said pointing to the silent student. He nodded to me politely.

"Dia-chan, I want you to call me Hani ok? And he's Takashi. You don't have to worry about being formal. Oh and I want to invite you to our club!" I tilted my head in confusion.

"What kind of club?" I asked quietly.

"It's a host club! We drink tea and keep the female students company. Our president sent a letter wanting us to invite you, but I want you to go too." I stifled a giggle. He was adorable, and he was trying the puppy eyes on me, which of course was kind of working. Was I busy tonight? More importantly was I supposed to have dinner with Hans Gorand? I looked at the little calendar in the back of my notebook. Yes tonight was another dinner with him. I closed the notebook and smiled at him.

"You're in luck Hani, I have nothing important planned tonight. Of course I'll go."

/

Music Room/ Host Club

Iris

"Welcome." Attia and I were welcomed in a flourish of roses. Waiting for us were an array of young men all very attractive. Mr. Otori as he named himself was standing at the side next to a set of light haired twins. A young brown haired boy was standing to the right, whilst a blonde with violet eyes sat in a red velvet chair. He stood in a flourish and took my hand.

"What a lovely princess from afar to join us. American, but you have the lovely raven hair of a geisha." Geisha? Isn't that supposed to be some sort of prostitute? I would have to look it up later. The tall blonde started up again.

"What would be your type my dear? Though we are missing two we still quite have a few choices. The brotherly love, silent, natural, or myself perhaps?" he gestured to each person in turn. The brown haired boy was young, and was pretty enough to be a….huh? I pointed to the boy which was a first year with how young he was. I didn't even wait for the blonde to continue talking to Attia. I went to sit at a table set for two. The brown haired boy came and sat across from me.

"How do you do, I am Haruhi Fujioka." I eyed him and accepted the tea he set for me.

"So you're new?" I nodded. "Don't worry anything about it, I was new a few months back, but you get used to the place fairly easy, what class are you?" I pulled the sheet from my bag and looked it over.

"1-A." I answered. I heard his responding chuckle.

"Well looks like we'll be in the same class. Along with the Hitachiin twins." We looked over to poor Attia being exposed to the incest affection of the twins.

"Their names are Hikaru and Kaoru, you may not be able to tell them apart now, but you will soon. Their natures set them apart." I smiled at the statement, I had a set of twins for cousins, and you couldn't tell them apart until they had turned thirteen, one was extremely destructive, while the other one was gentle and quiet.

"It seems twins are two halves of a whole person." I said politely.

"Exactly that's how I see it too." He said laughing. I looked at him again, something wasn't right. Was he really a boy?

/

Attia

I had no idea of how much more of this I could handle. They were brothers, but they were swooning all over each other. I didn't even choose them as a set. Mr. Otori would not allow me to leave, and as consequence I was to sit with the Hitachiin twins. Oh how was I to survive this eternal nightmare? And why was the other entire female student screaming in adoration of this? Was this something loved in Japan? Oh dear what had Uncle been thinking?

/

Claudia

The music room in which the Host Club held their activities was bustling with girls from all three of the years at the school. Many crowded around Hikaru and Kaoru as they put on the stupid incest routine. I shook my head sadly, one day one of them would fall in love with someone and the other would be left hanging, what would happen then? Hani led me in with Takashi silently behind us. He never said a word, Takashi. He just went along with Hani wherever he headed.

"Dia-chan, you can be our costumer today, and you can get in for free today too!" he pulled me over to a table of waiting girls, who eyed me viciously.

"I'm sorry ladies," a young man with glasses said approaching slowly. "It seems Hani has picked a private setting with one of our new students." _One of the new students?_ There were others? The girls walked away from the table, giving me angry looks. Not like I asked for a private setting. I sat in the plush chair brought by Takashi.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He let slip a small smile, which stopped me dead. Oh my, what a face! He was so handsome. I felt myself flush, and shook myself slightly. No no I would not become some merciless fangirl like those girls are. Hani sat on a bench where Takashi sat himself next to him.

"Dia-chan, you want some cake?" I looked at the rich treat before us. Strawberries covered the top. I felt my mouth water slightly. My mother had never let me have something sweet like cake, but she insistently fed me strawberries which had become my favorite treat.

"I've never had cake before." I said quietly, feeling embarrassed. I watched as Hani's eyes grew wide in surprise. Takashi's showed a bit of shock as well. Oh dear, haha I must really have led a sheltered life for someone to be surprised at my never having cake. Takashi grab and small plate and the cake knife, cutting a small piece and setting it before me.

"Try it." Oh he spoke! I looked at him in surprise. I thought maybe he couldn't for a while. I picked up my fork and sliced off a bit with strawberry. I tried it, and felt my face grow warm. It was sweet, but had a bitter taste to even it out. I loved the texture so creamy and soft. I heard Hani giggle as I blushed.

"It's wonderful!" I said happily, and Hani fell into another burst of giggles. When I looked up at Takashi however I felt my smile fall away. He had the look of utter shock on his face. As if he'd seen something he never had before. I felt my blush come back, but this time instead of pleasure it was embarrassment I felt. Why when he looked at me in such a way did I feel like I was put on the spot?

/

Iris

Oh wow. The tall boy looked at that girl in such a way! He looked what was the word…smitten? Interesting.

/

Attia

Everyone was looking over at the girl who said she'd never eaten cake. Her response when she tried it had given away the truth. That she really hadn't but the face had evidently set the tall third year off, and oh dear what a face he made! I giggled into my hand, and looked back at the nightmare that was the twins.

"You see it do you not?" they looked at me shocked at the tall one's response.

"That fledgling's is the beginning of love."

/

Review please! I'll love you forever! 3


	4. Really?

Disclaimer: I own nothing Ouran only my own original characters.

Enjoy!

/

Really?

Attia

As soon as I let the words slip something felt different about the twins. They went from expressions of shock to sly wide set smiles. Oh dear. They both stood and went over to their president or, king as he liked to consider himself.

"Feels planned doesn't it." I turned, and he stood before me.

"Mr. Otori." He shook his head kindly,

"No, just Kyoya will be alright. You felt it, that they've planned this." It wasn't a question. Evidently this has happened before with the brothers. I nodded intrigued by all this. He sat beside me politely and placed his clipboard on the table.

"You had said something about love?" I nodded again, and he continued. "I feel doubtful about that. True Mori-sempai had looked at Miss Eleanor in a strange way, but weren't we all?" I shook my head at this.

"Did you feel it…Kyoya? Did you feel the atmosphere change when he looked at her? No one but I had heard her not ever having tried something sweet, yet when she had and her reaction had set it as the truth the whole air of…"

"Mori-sempai is fine." He stated.

Of Mori-sempai had changed. It had made the hair on the back of my neck stand up straight. In Germany love is a powerful thing. It follows us through life and death. To live without love is to not live at all." I looked at him, and noticed him contemplating. I looked over to where Iris sat with the boy Haruhi. She was looking over at Mori-sempai as well. The girl that sat with them was another new student like us. Strange it seems that we all started on the same day.

"Miss Wagner," I looked back at Kyoya as he jolted me back to reality. "You say that where you're from that love basically conquers all correct?" I nodded at this, and a small cruel smile crept across his face.

"We'll see about that." He said chuckling.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Miss Eleanor, Claudia Eleanor is her name, is engaged to a highly respected stockbroker perhaps you've heard of him Hans Gorand?" My eyes widened at the name. The name was easy to remember, the man was German! He was also an obsessive gambler and a drunk. Poor Claudia, wait. I looked over at the twins who still had that sly smile on their faces. I picked myself up and excused myself from Kyoya's company. I ran to the table where the twins had stood and grabbed the closest by the sleeve. He turned to me, and I noticed his hair was parted to the left side.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"You knew, right? That Miss Claudia is going to be married to that disgusting…er um…" I pulled him off to the side, and the other twin followed.

"You knew that she was getting married to that awful drunk of a man, right?" they looked at each other then back.

"You know Hans?" The other twin whose hair is parted to the right asked. I nodded feverishly.

"She can't marry him!" I cried quietly, "She'll be miserable her whole life! What is your plan?" They stood together momentarily thinking about whether to tell me or not. Then the first of the two took my hand and pulled me to him putting his mouth to my ear. I listened closely at the plan of making someone else fall in love with Claudia, and forcing her mother to reconsider. It had to be within the next six months or it was over.

"Wait." I said. "What if she falls for another guy instead of him falling for her or if they both fall for each other?" the twins shrugged.

"It's not our problem." One said, "Yeah," the other replied. "As long as she's happy in the end it's ok." I pulled my arms behind me and stood still thinking, and then.

"I want in." I said indignantly. The sly smile slowly spread back across their faces,

"Cool." They both said.

/

Iris

"Iris!" I looked over to find Attia at my side whispering in my ear about…everything. About the girl named Claudia and the arranged marriage she had with some drunken guy. Also the plan to stop it. I looked over at the student they called Mori-sempai, and remembered how he had looked at her when she had tried the cake. I hadn't heard what had been said, but the air had changed. He had looked as I said before… smitten.

"Alright," I said excited by the idea, "I'm in too." She smiled and went back to the twins one of whom I noticed something different about. Both were extremely cute but the one with his hair parted on the left side, something was extra different about him. I turned and went back to talking to Haruhi.

/

Claudia

OH. MY. GOODNESS! Why had he looked at me in such a way? I could feel my body shaking. I felt so on the spot that I wanted to run, cry, laugh, blush, and pass out all at the same time! All I could do was avert my eyes and wait for the expression to go away.

"Dia-chan, you want some more?" I had finished that wonderful first piece, and contemplated another. I shook my head.

"I really shouldn't I'm not really used to things that are so sweet. I wouldn't want to make myself sick. Thank you so much though for letting me try it." He nodded smiling and went to digging through it himself. I risked a peek up at Takashi, and wished I hadn't. The expression of surprise and…something else had gone away, but a new one was replaced with it. He looked out the window across the campus with a look of sadness. Such bitter sweet sadness that I felt my heart wrench. I suddenly realized what a mistake this had been. I should have been a good girl and gone home to eat dinner with Hans. Shaking even more now I stood and bowed respectfully to them both, and walked away. It took all my self-control not to run for the door. As headed for the door I was stopped by a couple of girls.

"Hi," she said sweetly, American like me? "I'm Iris, and this is Attia. We're the other two new students." She reached for my hand and led me from the room with Attia behind me. As soon as the door had been closed behind us the girl Attia came to stand before me.

"That boy…he looked at you in such a strange way. He looked…"

"Smitten?" Iris finished for her.

"You truly enjoy that word, yes?" Iris giggled and shrugged.

"I call them as I see them." I looked at them both, is that how he really looked, smitten? He had looked appalled to me. Obviously he had been overturned by my never having anything sweeter than a strawberry.

"You can't really mean that, can you?" They eyed me as if I were crazy.

"Of course we do." Iris said. "We know about your situation with the drunk German too." I gasped,

"Who told you about, wait…Hitachiin twins, right?" Attia nodded and continued for Iris.

"Hans is a drunk with a gambling and woman issue. He'll expect a lot more from you than just household care. Iris and I wish to help you in every way. We are going to find you another suitor." Were they basically saying that they were going to set me up with Takashi? But I didn't like him at all or did I? I put my head in my hand. Oh I was so confused. I didn't even know him, and they were throwing me into a whirlpool of emotions.

"Who are you going to try to set me up with?" I asked almost afraid.

"Well that's the good part." Iris said.

"You get to choose for yourself." Attia finished.

"And with that…" a new voice stated. We all turned to find the president and his Host Club save Hani and Takashi before us.

"I've heard everything my dear please…LET ME ADOPT YOU INTO OUR FAMILY!" He came prancing toward me arms outstretched. I side stepped him quickly and let him collide with the wall. The short brown haired boy stepped forward.

"Quit being stupid Sempai," he looked at me, "Don't mind him he gets all parental for some odd reason, although it might make him a better parent when he gets older." The president whom I later found out was named Tamaki jumped up.

"Haruhi, I knew you really cared!" he leapt towards him and Haruhi jumped aside letting Tamaki slide down the hallway. I eyed the boy, and then because I couldn't control myself I had to ask.

"You're a girl, aren't you?" a flush spread across Haruhi's cheeks. I knew then, and Iris jumped forward.

"I knew it! That's why I was so comfortable to talk to you!" she giggled again. Tamaki rose and ran over trying to cover Haruhi with himself.

"What are you talking about, she isn't or he or….damn." I laughed out loud despite myself. The doors to the music room busted open and Hani came running out. His eyes wide at hearing me laugh.

"Dia-chan you have such a pretty laugh, it's like bells!" His eyes grew wide, and I laughed even harder. The twins came over while I laughed.

"You'll get to choose your hubby, don't worry." Hikaru said.

"Yeah," Kaoru stated, "and you never know you may have already found him." I looked up still laughing and locked gazes with Takashi, who again had that look…smitten Iris said. I stopped laughing and felt that sensation again. Only this time my legs felt like jelly. Maybe he was right. I might have already found him. I gulped down the word vomit swallowing my fears of what was to come.

/

Thank you so much for all the reviews already! I love you guys so much! 3

REVIEW!


	5. Something MoreMaybe

Disclaimer: I own nothing Ouran only my own original characters.

I love you all for your reviews, and don't worry everything will be sorted out soon.

Enjoy!

/

Something More….Maybe

Iris

"Okay let's observe the chart shall we?" Attia, Claudia and a majority of the Hosts save Mori were all at attention for my presentation.

"Ma'am!" They all replied.

"Um, but…." Haruhi interjected.

"What?" I asked.

"Where did you get the huge dry-erase board so fast? We don't have those here."

"Simple," I said, "I nabbed it from my mother's study." I watched Haruhi drop her head slightly at this, and Claudia couldn't look more mortified.

"You can't just do that," She said quietly, "Don't steal Iris, even… no especially from your mother." The twins were falling all over themselves laughing so I figured it wasn't too bad.

"Anyway, troops! What is the word for how Mori-sempai reacted to Claudia's nature?" Hani raised his hand high practically hopping in his seat. It was odd to see him without Mori, but he was at Kendo so we were left to watch him.

"Yes Hani-sempai?"

"MITTENS!" I dropped my head and held in the laughter as well as I could.

"Well, um no but close. Attia?"

"You say, smitten?" I nodded.

"Yep that's it." I wrote it down on the board quickly in big flashy red letters.

"Now after he looked smitten, Claudia you said that he looked sad right?" She nodded I could tell it still bothered her.

"Ok," I said, "what would you call that? Hikaru!" He had raised his hand fast a look of knowing on his face.

"He had heard about the engagement from us! Maybe," The sly smile came back and I shivered.

"Maybe he felt sad because he wasn't even going to get a chance with Claudia-sempai." Kaoru finished.

"No," Haruhi stated. "That's not right. Something's off about that idea." We all looked her direction as she put her pounded her fist in her hand.

"Mori-sempai is very attached to Hani-sempai, maybe it's more appropriate to say he acts indebted to him in a way," she looked at us as we all nodded in confirmation and continued, "Mori-sempai has turned down several girls because of his devotion to Hani-sempai. But what I don't get is that he never looked sad when he told them he couldn't return their feelings, well I do get that because he didn't like them in that way anyway, but what I really don't get is why he would look so regretful about Claudia-sempai when he hardly knows her. It never bothered him when the twins first told him about her, but when he actually met her and saw her reaction to the cake, and the nature of her whole self he felt the first hint of love. It probably made him think he was getting the flu or something…err…well, maybe."

We all watched as Haruhi began to contemplate in her mind shoving us out. I sighed, we all already knew this, but I hadn't thought about his devotion to Hani. I had no idea they had that kind of relationship. I looked over to Claudia, I'm sure she'd be happy with anyone other than Hans, but when Mori had looked at her I just felt that there couldn't be a better couple. I felt an arm go around each shoulder, but ignored it. The three of us had been going here for a month now and I was used to Hikaru and Kaoru wrapping me up like a freakin sandwich.

"Soooo Iris," Hikaru leaned in and blew in my ear. Chills set me on edge, did he ever stop? "What about you?" I looked at him confused.

"What about me?" I asked, and instantly wished I hadn't. The Cheshire grin was back.

"Don't you want a nice guy to marry?" Now Kaoru leaned in, but he knew I hated the ear thing. I thought for a moment. I had never given the idea much attention. Did I want to get married one day? Sure, but would I marry the one I loved? Who knows, because in a world of riches I could be forced to marry just like Claudia is. Kaoru stepped around and took my hand.

"What kind of guy are you into?" I sat on the stool next to the whiteboard. Discussion had taken another turn and everyone was going about their business the usual way. I put my chin in my hand and processed the question.

"Well," I started, "I want someone who no matter the situation can look at it in a humorous way, but not to the point that he's heartless. Say for example I fall and hurt myself. I hope he's concerned, but can say something like, "'it happens to all of us,'" or, "'that'll be me tomorrow morning.'" I felt myself begin to giggle at the thought, Kaoru began to laugh as well, but Hikaru was silent. His face was shadowed with his hair.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" I reached for his arm, but he turned and walked away. I turned to Kaoru who just shrugged and went after him. I felt my shoulders slump slightly. What'd I do?

/

Claudia

I sat with Hani as he waited for Takashi to finish Kendo. Haruhi's theory wasn't impossible, but what did I care right? Oh, not what but why did I care? Why did I care about how Takashi felt? I can't fall in love! Not real love I just wanted to find a nicer husband than Hans, but oh what was I going to do? I don't want to use Takashi. He's so nice to Hani and takes wonderful care of the other Hosts. Was I using him, and in turn really using myself? Footsteps brought me from my mental wasteland. Hikaru came and sat next to me, Kaoru only a few steps away. His face shadowed by his hair. I leaned over slightly.

"Are you ok, Hikaru?" he nodded, and looked over at me. I stifled a gasp and a giggle, what a sight!

"Yeah I'm fine, I think." He said blushing a furious shade of red.

/

Attia

I felt like this whole situation was washing my friend away. Claudia I knew was worried about whether she was using Morinozuka-sempai. Which when thought about I could not really say. The affairs of love have never really concerned me, and Uncle has never taken a bride for himself. I sighed and put my head in my hand. What could I do to let her see that she was slowly growing attached to Morinozuka-sempai? Such a frustrating project! A clacking brought me from my thoughts. I looked across from my seat to find Kyoya-san typing away on his laptop. Wait a moment…THAT'S IT! I jumped from my seat and ran to the table.

"Kyoya!" I practically yelled. He continued typing with what was certainly well trained ignorance skills, but I stood and waited leaning against the table and humming the song of the French Revolution to myself. Finally after about ten minutes perhaps he looked my way smiling that pathetic lying grin.

"Yes Attia, what would be plaguing you at this moment?" I slammed the lid of the laptop down and leaned over ferociously whispering in his ear. My plan was that Claudia took three extra circulars during and after school: Fencing and Art are during, but a class she despises her vocal lessons are after school. If at any time during the day we could get Morinozuka-sempai to see her perform any of these activities he would fall for her even faster. The same way around for him and Claudia! She would just have to see him during Kendo or another activity! I leaned away so the idea could sink in. He looked over to Claudia and then to the opening doors of Morinozuka-sempai stepping in. He then looked back at me and smiled that dark knight smile and held his chin in his hand.

"It's ingenious I admit Attia the part with Mori-sempai seeing Claudia-sempai doing her extras, but instead of the same with her seeing him, why don't we spice it up a little?" I tilted my head at him slightly.

"How?" I asked bluntly.

"Simple, instead of just showing her his fighting side, why don't we get them to challenge each other to a fight without either of them knowing who the other is?" A fencer against a Kendo fighter very interesting, but wait a moment.

"That means we can't let him know she's a fencer," I said simply, "So we'll have to focus on the other two, but which one?" He chuckled, and pulled something out of his bag.

"Is…is that Claudia's sketchbook?" I hissed incredulously. He nodded smiling that evil grin again.

"Just some sampling, I wanted to see how well of an artist she really is, and by the looks of it," he said flipping through the book slowly, "She's quite the Picaso. I heard from a reliable source that she's taking the vocal lessons so she can sing at her wedding, correct?" I nodded that had been the reason for her taking them, and also the reason she hated it so much.

"Well," he continued, "Let's show him the art first, and then if worse comes to worse we can get an early before curtain performance out of Claudia-sempai, sound like a plan?" I mulled it over in my mind seeing all the possibilities, and turns we could take out of this. I suppose it was worth a try.

"Very well, you seem very much like a villain out of a story book." He chuckled at my comment.

"If I'm the villain then you must be my getaway driver." We laughed at the thought, but I felt my face warm slightly. Did he treat anyone else like this, with such real feeling?

/

GGGGGGGYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH! I love you guys so much, thank you for loving this story, and only five chapters in haha. And I am so very sorry for taking so long SAT's suck! But I'll make it up to you, I'm already starting the next chapter! XD


	6. Observe

Disclaimer: I own nothing Ouran only my own original characters.

By the way a little side note, if you haven't seen the live action series of Ouran, find it…watch it…AND FREAKIN LOVE IT! XD

Enjoy!

/

Observe

Claudia

I've noticed that the Host's, Attia, and Iris have been all at once avoiding me, but at the same time following my around, wait does that make sense? I mean at lunch I would sit with Hani and Takashi, yes still very awkward for me, but I noticed Tamaki and Kyoya in the same lunch as the third years, but when I tried to get their attention they would look anywhere but at me. The same with Haruhi and the twins in passing. Iris and Attia would be conversing in a dark corner, and completely ignoring me. Was I in trouble? Oh dear. I also noticed Kyoya was unusually interested in my clubs during and after school clubs. I had my fencing lessons during and my….ugh my vocal lessons after, and I also had my art class. I hated vocal lessons! Who sang at their wedding, and why would you want to sing to your future nightmare-in-laws? My art and fencing class kept me busy. Art was my world that I could escape to, and fencing was my outlet.

I sat at my easel and put my newest painting on canvas. It was going to be a big surprise. I had just finished with the center of interest when the final bell rang for the day. I put my paints away in the drawer and said goodbye to the teacher.

"Dia-chan!" I turned and found Hani waving enthusiastically. I felt myself smile he was such an innocent, well as far as I could tell haha. He was rather grouchy when you tried to wake him and that made me question it a bit.

"One second," I told him, "Let me grab my sketchbook." I swept it into my bag along with my pencils and my library book _Wicked Lovely_. The book made sense to me actually it made me feel like someone close was going through the same thing, only my forced arrangement wasn't with a faery. I came to the door where Hani stood surprised not to find Takashi with him. Seeming to sense my thoughts Hani explained.

"Takashi has kendo today, hey Dia-chan can I see what pictures you've drawn?" I stiffened; I wasn't much for sharing my pictures. Most people didn't understand them, and the one I've shown people have gotten a negative reaction. When I say negative reaction I mean laughing, or disgust, or whichever comes first.

"Um, I don't know Hani, maybe I just…."

"pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssseee?" He widened his eyes and held his usa-chan closer to his face.

"Oh alright, I suppose it won't hurt, but wait till we get to the club okay?" he nodded and put usa-chan atop his head and ran down the hallway.

"Yay!" I felt myself begin to giggle in spite of my nervousness. At least Takashi wouldn't see them…wait what did I care what he thought of my pictures? I felt a twinge as I remembered that look on his face last week. I hadn't said a work to him except a hello since then, and he was the same way. I hope he didn't hate me. Oh! I guess I really do care what he thinks….does that mean? No! I will not let this happen! The twins' idea of love was ridiculous. I couldn't possibly…but could I?

"Dia-chan! Wanna come with me to get Takashi?" Hani stood at the end of the hall wavy at me. I clutched my bag at the thought of walking into the kendo dojo. I shook my head.

"Sorry Hani, I'll meet you in the music room." He stopped waving,

"Aww, come on Dia-chan besides….Takashi might…. Oops!" He slapped his hand over his mouth. Takashi might…WHAT? Curiosity ate away at my tummy, oooohhh I wanted to know! My hand shot up and I waved toward him.

"Wait a minute I'm coming with you." He smiled, but a nervous look passed through his eyes as I walked down the hallway to join him. I felt the hair stand up on the back of my neck. Oh dear.

/

Iris

Hikaru and Kaoru came running into the music room laughing. I jumped up and ran over, and tried to get a word in over the laughter.

"Well! What happened?" Kaoru turned smiling, but Hikaru went over to Tamaki.

"Okay, so we got Hani-sempai to invite Claudia-sempai to go get Mori-sempai from kendo right?" I nodded feverishly and he continued,

"Well at first she refused, but when Hani-sempai let something slip she was so ready to go to the dojo I don't think a stampede of fangirls could have stopped her!" he started giggling again, and I joined in. Everything was working! Kyoya-sempai's plan for Claudia to show Mori-sempai her art and for her to see him do kendo. I can't believe it was working! It was working fast too, and we had to be fast in order for them to fall for each other in less than three months. (In case you didn't remember at the beginning of the story she had six months, and now three have gone by that means the wedding is in six months.)

"That's great, now just need for them to get back here, and if nothing has happened where we can see there's been a change then we initiate the 'Who's a Rockstar plan'!" Kaoru nodded trying to keep himself from laughing. I admit it wasn't the most tasteful name, but it was better than saying plan B or something boring like that. I looked over at Hikaru as he got Tamaki-sempai laughing. I felt my heart sink a little. I reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Kaoru's jacket.

"Kaoru, does Hikaru not like me?" He looked a little confused, and then broke into a chesire grin.

"No Kaoru not like that, I mean oh…does he not want to be my friend?" His smiled faded, and he took my hand.

"Hikaru, is…well he's just not that great at letting other people in." I nodded in understanding…well sort of. I was afraid he was angry with me. He hadn't spoken to me since I had said something about who I…liked. I looked back over to where Hikaru was, and found him staring straight, not at me, but at Kaoru. He looked, angry? He certainly looked upset, but then his eyes shifted to me, and oh wow, was that a blush? He hid his eyes with his hair and turned back to Tamaki-sempai. I felt my cheeks heat up, how do you handle a situation like this?

/

Attia

It seems my two friends and myself are being thrown into a hellish spiral that is infatuation. I sat in my chair and drank tea with some fellow students who had dropped in. I looked again and again over to Kyoya-san. I sighed heavily once in a while, and wondered what hell this would bring upon my soul. One of the girls looked at me in horror as again I sighed.

"What is wrong?" I asked, she pushed her hands against her cheeks and sank into her seat.

"You shouldn't sigh so much Attia-chan, every time you sigh heavily like that bad things are bound to happen." I felt my hand raise to my mouth. I did not mean to summon a bad omen upon myself. I looked over again at Kyoya-san and held in the next sigh, but felt my ears warm. What was I going to do to stop this? The girl who had worried of my sighing looked back to where I was staring, and looked back with a rather large smile.

"Attia-chan, why didn't you say anything?" I held out my hands, and shook my head.

"No no, I did not mean a thing by this, I…"

"Kyoya will you come over here, I would like to schedule for tomorrows host." He smiled that salesmen smile and walked over. I dipped my head, and held my breath. Why must she do that?

"Yes Miss Takashima, would you be having the twin package again tomorrow?" she nodded enthusiastically, and pointed over to myself.

"Please set Attia-chan up for tomorrow as well, but not for the twin package for…" A loud slam stopped her mid-sentence. Haninozuka-sempai came prancing in with Morinozuka-sempai in tow. Where was Claudia? Haninozuka-sempai whispered something to Iris and she waved me over.

"Do forgive me, I am needed." I left Miss Takashima and Kyoya-san behind me, and a heavy sigh of relief, and then clamped my hand over my mouth. I would need to stop that.

"What is the matter Iris, where is Claudia?" she snickered at me, a slight smile forming. She seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh.

"Evidently there was an incident." I raised an eyebrow in question. She flipped her braid over her shoulder and tried to keep her calm façade.

"Well, evidently one of the kendo members tried to lift her skirt from behind, and got a good beat out from Mori-sempai, but when the member retaliated he tripped Mori-sempai, and he fell right under her. He got a view of EVERYTHING!" Now she began to laugh loudly, oh poor Claudia, what was she to do? The twins were laughing as well, but Morinozuka-sempai was all at once straight-faced, but also his ears were red. It seems Claudia was in a real situation.

/

Love it ahahahahahah! Gotta another one coming! XD

.


End file.
